To One Unknown Boy
by Jackaboy
Summary: Touma did great when he only had medium intelligence, and a simple power, so why not make him hyperintelligent and have mutiple super powers? Reason one, I SAID SO.


Our hero was running to an abandoned building, for reasons unclear, all he knew was that the prank by his 'friends' had ruined a otherwise great day. Well, great by his standards, which meant less then ten falls, five uncomfortable situations and two skill out attacks. A plus was rare phone call from his fiance.

As he finally reached the building he soon lost the girls chasing him, but not after some long distance running. After his pursuers ended their chase, he returned to his gym class, only to find he was absent for the majority of the class. Such misfortune! He hadn't even been able to explain before class ended, so it was a unacouted late.

This person was Touma, he was well known for his serious misfortune and helpful nature. He had heterochroma, his eyes were like looking at the universe in it's entirety, you would be mesmorized, so, to avoid the staring, he got contacts and changed them to a normal black, the change was made around the age of 5, when he came home crying because the kids in his class kept looking at them weird.

His next distingusing attribute was his ability, while he asked it to be kept confidential, it somehow got around as the myth of the 'copy katt', a person who copied the abilities of his enemies and used it against them. So annoying, he just wanted a peaceful life.

He also had another myth, The Sleeping King, who comanded armies of warriors, from soldiers to dragons, wearing a helmet which carried nightmares. The story carried ground when a large group of skill out turned themselves in, screaming to got to jail so 'He' wouldn't kill them. The ones who where still sane told the story of the person in a black helmet who just popped into existence in the center of there base, summoning creatures from his helmet, simply standing there, once he had summoned them, they emitted a pure wave of terror no human could replicate. And they just ran, there was no fighting the terror the things made. Then, after remembering the creatures, they just broke down and started crying, begging to be in a jail cell.

That was Touma, the man who could learn anything. Only the top of the top could even know what he could do, less then ten knew his name, and only 2 knew the limits of his power. Anti-skill and judgement both where intent on recruiting him, most people knew it, but didn't see the point, he was a level 0 in all books. Unknown to the general populace, when he first entered Into academy city, he patented a creation called, the level upper, it could upgrade the personal reality of any level 0 to level three 1 or 2 levels, but he keep his name a unknown, his pen name 'the one above god' prompted many inventers to steep up there game, resulting in a incredible advance in all kinds of technology, putting the city 20 to 30 years ahead of it's time within a year or two.

That is where we start this story, at the first year of Touma's highschool, as he is constantly bombarded by bad luck.

* * *

As Touma finally ended school he disided to finally air out his mattress, hoping for a stroke of good luck. It was not to be so.

As he got his mattress and opened the sliding glass door, he found a sleeping nun. After nearly having a heart atack, he put his mattress on the ledge, he asked the nun is she was all right, she responded with a simple plea for food. He walked inside to grab a meal from his fridge, only to relive the was only enugh food for one person, she sighed and carried it out to the hungry nun.

"Here you go, miss?" He politely asked her name.

"Index librotorim prohibtorum, just call me index" she gave a quick smile.

I responded with a sigh ,"you do realize that most people would tell you your name sounds fake?"

She gave a pout, "It's my name!"

I stared at her with a bored intensity.

"I know, you are well known person around the areas I've visited"

She looked confused "What areas?"

I sighed, " Most churches home of operations, the Vatican, several independent groups hoping to access your grimoires, and others..."

She backed away. Clearly unnerved by my knowledge.

"Calm down, I mean no harm, I am just fine were I am, I don't care for the grimoires, I just want to help" I stated sincerely.

She calmed slightly, "I am fine on my own, thank you!"

"No, you are not, I can help you, you don't seem to notice what I've done, have you?"

"What did you do?" She asked curiously.

"I accessed another dimension and am currently transfering all of your magical energy to it"

She looked confused, "what does that mean?"

"I can basically absorb all kinds of energy. Magical included."

She looked even more confused

I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time, "I can basically get rid of magic"

She finally got it, then realized the implications, "WHAT!"

* * *

At the current time, I was walking down a old alley to return home when I noticed I was being followed. Being me, I turned around and yelled

"HELLO?"

"You noticed me, Impressive." They, now a definite younger girl, claped.

"So, Miss, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Mikasa Mikoto"

"The railgun? I'm impressed, so what do you want?"

She briefly flashed in anger then got back on topic, "Why does judgement want you to join them?" She demanded an answer.

"There are like, seven, reasons, probably my ability, if I had to be honest" I spoke, reasonably.

The words only served to make her angrier, "what is your ability then?!"

"Muscle reading, if you wanted to simplify it"

"That doesn't account for even a sliver of there efforts" she looked about to burst into electricity.

I looked around,"Can you really keep a secret?"

"YES, JUST TELL ME!"

"I'll show you, okay? No one belives me without some sort of demonstration" I sighed in frustration.

"JUST SHOW ME!" She was about to burst.

With her words, I shot a small amount of electricity from my hand to the building.

I smiled brightly, "Learned it!"

"What?!"

"I read your muscles, you create electricity through small vibrations, so your AIM field is your power generator." I stated, acting as if it wasn't important.

She literally burst electricity from her body and started looking quite angry.

"Um? Is there a problem?"

She looked very angry, " YOU CAN COPY ABILITIES AND IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT?" She was fuming.

"Not compared to the side affect of it" I state calmly.

"There's a side affect?" She calmed down

"I call it 'Teach' "as I said it I waved my hands for dramatic effect.

* * *

 _ **This is an idea that has been bugging me for a while.**_

 _ **This will be updated randomly, I really can't focus well for a good amount of time.**_

 _ **There are ten levels in this story, 10 is basically universe ending. 0 is virtually nothing**_

 _ **His abilities:**_

 _ **Level 10 Knowledge, he is hyperintelligent.**_

 _ **Level 0 Imagine Breaker, he can absorb any kind of energy.**_

 _ **Level ? Absolute Control, he can control everything.**_

 _ **Level 5 Learn, he can learn abilities and max them at there users current level.**_

 _ **Level 5 Teach, he can grant abilities to other people at the level it's maxed at.**_


End file.
